Foxtrot
Soviet Union |role = Precision strikes |useguns = "Scorch" missiles |tier = 2 |techlvl = 5 |speed = 25 (jet) |turn = 4 |sight = 8 |hp = 210 |armortype = Light Aircraft |cost = $1350 |time = 0:49 |produced = Airbase |groundattack = 70 * 2 (140 total) * 115% vs. Basic/Animal * 105% vs. Flak * 100% vs. Plate/Cyborg * 45% vs. all vehicle armor types * 35% vs. Harvester * 30% vs. Power Plants and Bio Reactors * 25% vs. Tesla Reactors * 20% vs. Light Structure and Windtraps * 15% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure and Big Light Structure * 10% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure and Drone |cooldown = 15 frames (1 in-game second) |range = 9, radius 0.5 |ability = Missiles randomly pick 2 additional targets and start fires which lingers for a short time |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Has 2 ammunition ** Each ammunition takes 18 in-game seconds to reload |artist = Azri_Apoc |actor = Ki "ComradeCrimson" McKenzie }} The Foxtrot is a jet fighter used by the Soviets, armed with napalm missiles that can randomly hit additional targets. Official description It took some time, even after the Soviet invasion of the US for the Soviet jet fighters to reemerge in the sky. With their defeat in the Second Great War, their aircraft factories were all shut down, jets disassembled and the aerial zones over the defeated countries strictly controlled by the Allied forces. It wasn't until the Russians were able to strike good deals with the Chinese and until the forces of Latin Confederation took control of some aeronautics faciltiies in the United States, when the suggestion was made to resume work on the next generation of Soviet fighters. The Foxtrot is one of the first results of this revival. Faster than the Harrier,''The official description incorrectly states that Foxtrot's speed is faster than Harrier, but in fact the Harrier's speed is increased to 25 in version 3.3.2, becoming the same as Foxtrot, so this is no longer the case. tougher than the Stormchild, equipped with a strong "Scorch" missile with napalm warhead which is capable of splitting at hitting multiple targets at once, the Foxtrot allows the Soviets to quickly react to an approaching enemy threat.''Soviet Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Being the only Soviet jet in the game, the Foxtrot's design and purpose is similar to its Allied counterparts. Armed with Scorch missiles, it not only cripples the main target, but also sets fire around it as well, dealing consistent damage to units and structures nearby. The weapon also hits multiple targets at a time, making them even more effective against formations. With decent armor and relatively high speed, the Foxtrot is a force to reckon with. However, the Foxtrot's inaccuracy may lead to friendly fire or misses against few targets. Despite being the toughest jet, the Foxtrot won't last too long against heavy AA weapons. It's also more expensive than any of its Allied counterparts, although the construction of an Industrial Plant will mitigate this disadvantage. Appearances Act One * Foxtrots first appears in Think Different as Chinese unit. * Though the Soviets have already gained access to Foxtrot since Repentance, it cannot be built by Soviet General until Unshakeable, due to Airbase is not available for him until this mission. ** However, Foxtrot can be first buildable in The Lunatic. After destroying the Psychic Beacon, Volkov can approach the nearby Engineer to make him fall under control of the player, who then can have the Engineer capture the Chinese Airbase near the top left corner of the map to gain access to Foxtrots. Act Two * In Machinehead, the initial objective is to secure four Chinese Airbases and accumulate enough credits to build 16 Foxtrots in order to destroy the Centurion Siege Crawler. However, this attempt is foiled by an Iron Curtain Device, forcing Yuri to deploy Libra to achieve this objective. Assessment Behind the scenes * In version 3.0, the Foxtrot was known as Hailfox, a Chinese campaign-exclusive unit produced by the old Airbase, which is also a campaign-only structure. Trivia * The Foxtrot's design is based off real-life Su-57 used by the Russian Air Force and Navy. Notes References zh:狐步舞者战机 Category:Aircraft Category:Soviet Union Category:Jets Category:Self Healing